


Memory

by Hanajimasama



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, First Kisses, Fluff, Never Been Kissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanajimasama/pseuds/Hanajimasama
Summary: Bartolomeo loved you dearly but he never kissed you...why?
Relationships: Bartolomeo (One Piece)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a writing challenge on tumblr a month or so ago now. 
> 
> cliché prompt is: “Wait you’ve never kissed anyone before?!”  
> Your random word is: memory

A gentle smile crossed your lips as the pirate captain on your lap squirmed and giggled as you combed your fingers through his vibrant green hair. You remembered when you first met Bartolomeo, he was just starting out as a pirate (as you later learned) and he was so intimidating and brash and yet something drew you to him. He had this infectious laugh and when you bumped into him and your eyes met for the first time, you saw the soft side of this tall imposing man, his face had gone scarlet in seconds and his cruel facade shattered.  _ He is really a sweetheart. _

Bartolomeo almost purred as you scratched his scalp. One thing bothered you though. He never kissed you, not properly anyway, only little pecks on the cheek and very quickly. You had an inclining what was the issue but maybe he was just nervous? 

“Barto?” you called, smoothing his hair out of his eyes “do you want to kiss?” you asked timidly, like it was the most indecent thing you had ever suggested. Barto jolted in your lap and rolled to burrow his face into your legs hiding the blush that had been creeping onto his cheeks “..I’ll take that as a no.. it’s okay..I-” Bartot bolted up from your lap, turning to kneel before you on the sofa, his back rigid and hands placed firmly on his thighs. He shook his head quickly.

“No. I ..Do..more than anything.” he half shouted at you, he glanced up at you gingerly and then back down to his hands “I..don’t want to hurt you with my teeth-”

_ I was right… _

“Oh Barto,” you reached to rest a hand atop of his, feeling him tense under your soft touch “you can’t hurt me,” you reassured with a gentle smile “would you like to try?” you asked quietly tilting your head so he would look you in the eye. Barto nodded so quickly you thought he might give himself whiplash and instantly puckered his lips like a fish which incited a lot of giggling from you. “Relax my sweet.” you chuckled reaching to run your fingers across his jaw, Barto gasped and shivered under your touch. You shuffled closer to him and leant in closing the gap between you. Bartomelo sniggered and then squirmed uncontrollably to the point he fell off the sofa with a thud making you grimace. “Barto are you okay?!” you asked in panic, leaning over the sofa edge as Barto sat up laughing nervously. 

“I got super happy having you so close…” He grinned brightly, which spurred you to join in with his joyous laughter. He really did make you happy, he was so sweet at heart and not as mean as people thought. You wanted to shower him in all the love and affection he deserved. 

“Barto.” you said sternly halting his laughter, you cupped his face with both hands and dipped to kiss him. You felt his sharp fangs against your face but it didn’t deter you and only fueled your desire to kiss your precious captain even more. Barto blinked in shock as you ended the kiss. 

“Can...we kiss again?” he requested softly against your lips. 

“You needn’t ask,” you replied, stealing another kiss from Barto. This time he moved to grip your jumper, following your ministrations. As you parted, Barto was staring up at you with sparkling eyes and threw his arms around your waist nuzzling happily in your lap. “So..how was it?” you questioned, running a hand over his pleasantly soft hair.

“Amazing! Wonderful!!! I never thought I’d be able to kiss someone-” you stopped and gasped loudly.

**“Wait you’ve never kissed anyone before?!”**

“Well..I always scare folks away..but.. Now..” he looked up at you hopefully, his smile blindingly beautiful “you’re here..so...we can kiss more?” he asked shyly, looking up at you with his glistering puppy eyes. Your shoulder slumped playfully,  _ How could I ever deny such a cute face?  _

You dipped to plant a kiss on his forehead “Of course my dear captain.” 

Bartolomeo jumped up to hug you, curling around you like a koala, even though he was far taller than you but it just made his hugs even warmer. You wrapped your arms arounds his chest and snuggled into his embrace.

“I love you Barto..”

Barto made a strange noise and buried his face into your hair oozing with happiness. You could almost see the little hearts radiating from him. Every moment you spent with Bartolomeo was another memory made and held close to your heart.


End file.
